<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeline shenanigans by larmoi101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999457">Timeline shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/larmoi101'>larmoi101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Confusion, Dialogue, M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/larmoi101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~~ A BAON timeline AU thingy. ~~<br/>Papyrus, of Underswap, suddenly finds himself in an unknown place and time. But it's not all bad! Apparently, he's married now...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeline shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts">keelywolfe</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842166">A Little Diplomacy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe">keelywolfe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I can't say why or when or how, but this idea just needed to happen for some reason. </p><p>This is a work in progress, but, uh, they're Keely's characters and I don't really know how [she thinks] they would react in this situation. So here's what I've started with! Please tell me what you think.</p><p>(If you like some good healthy SpicyHoney, you haven't read her slice-of-life series "By Any Other Name" yet, I highly recommend it!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus blinked awake in a dark room, senses coalescing into reality. Almost immediately he noticed that something was off. His dirty mattress didn't have sheets on it last time he checked, which was yesterday. Sans wouldn't have made the bed for him without saying something about it... He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, enjoying the texture, eyelights slowly taking in the few details he could make out in the dark.</p><p>It was then Papyrus realized he wasn't alone.</p><p>Gathering his meager courage, he turned over to see... another skeleton. It was like looking in the mirror, but not. Their facial structure was similar to his, but sharper lines and angles than his own.</p><p>"Good morning." Papyrus shivered at the deep timbre of the not-quite-stranger's voice as it rumbled through him. He stared as they reached up with alarmingly sharp fingertips and caressed his cheek with shocking gentleness. "... I love you so much..." they sighed, and Papyrus' soul felt full of a bizarre mix of emotions. Something wasn't adding up here, but in that moment he felt so utterly <em>known,</em> like for the first time he was being seen and <em>accepted.</em> That was followed by a tidal wave of warmth that nearly brought him to tears.</p><p>Apparently he had been silent for too long. "Love? Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>Confused beyond measure but not at all displeased, he couldn't help but be truthful. "i... i don't know who you are."</p><p>The monster stared. "... What?" <br/><br/>"y-yesterday, i was at muffet's. i took a shortcut home and-and fell asleep on the couch. and now... where is this?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>